Olympus Thorakitai
The Olympus Thorakitai is a highly organized Chaos Cult devoted to Khorne. Unlike many cultist warbands, the Thorakitai fought as a disciplined army, similar in training and organization to the Imperial Guard. Originating as the personal army of the 8th Grand Battalion of the Iron Warriors, they quickly became a army of the 8th Grand Battalion of the Iron Warriors, and cause the people of the Imperium no small amount of suffering and woe. History The Olympus Thorakitai originally formed as part of the Selucid Thorakite Imperial Army regiments raised on Olympia during the Great Crusade. Sharing the same world as the Iron Warriors, the Thorakitai were used as auxiliary troops by Primarch Perturabo and followed the Iron Warriors into rebellion during the Horus Heresy. Grim-faced and disciplined, the Thorakitai they proved to survive even the Eye of Terror. During the civil war known as the Iron Dispute. The vast majority of the original soldiers in the service of the 8th Grand Battalion died in combat against the other contingent Iron Warriors enemies. After the departure of the Eye of Terror, the 8th did not take long to group a contingent of warriors who longed to fight against the Empire. The Iron Warriors grouped these warriors into contingents that were renamed Olympus Thorakitai. What at first was an army of some 700,000 undisciplined warriors, used in massive assaults with the aim of testing enemy artillery positions and their firepower along with possible traps, just becoming regiments comprised of both highly-trained human troops and xenos mercenaries. Galichina Campaign (M37,Exact date unknown.) Organisation The Olympus Thorakitai, originally formed from warriors drawn from all the worlds passed by the 8th Grand Battalion, is now a highly-diverse military unit. The officers of the Olympus Thorakitai encourage the integration of other Chaos Cults and warbands into the Thorakitai, especially Traitor Imperial Guard units. The Olympus Thorakitai also counts among its troops various xenos mercenaries like the quadrupedal reptilian Loxatl. The Olympus Thorakitai warriors are trained every bit as rigourously as any soldier of the Imperial Guard, and learn the same skills of shooting, melee combat, and basic survival. They are also indoctrinated to obey their superiors in all things, without question. These things, combined with their fanatical loyalty to the 8th and their Chaos God, mean that they will often fight to the very last man, giving and expecting no quarter. Where a regiment of Guardsmen would turn tail and run, an equal number of Olympus Thorakitai warriors will grind on grimly until they or their enemies are all dead, or their objectives are complete. They do not fear death, but rather are afraid of dying with their mission incomplete, thus failing both Khorne and the their masters. Wargear Olympus Thorakitai warriors often resemble a particularly ragged and ill-kempt Imperial Guard regiment due to their reliance on Imperial pattern weapons manufactured on captured Forge Worlds. They wear the same types of uniforms, either looted from dead Imperial Guardsmen or manufactured according to the basic Imperial pattern and then adapted for the Thorakitai's particular needs and Chaos allegiance. They wear the usual type of infantry kit, including the standard steel helmet with gas mask. While Olympus Thorakitai equipment is largely similar to that of the Imperial Guard, there are some noticeable differences. Unlike many Chaos Cultist forces, who use decrepit weapons, the Olympus Thorakitai are armed with freshly manufactured weapons of Imperial design constructed on Chaos-held Forge Worlds, as well as a number of pieces looted from battlefield dead. The majority of standard Olympus Thorakitai infantry warriors are equipped with a standard Imperial Lasrifle, a Laspistol or Autopistol sidearm, and a belt of stick grenades. Officers may use a Bolt Pistol or Plasma Pistol as a substitute. Along with the typical bayonet, a trench axe, pike, or sabre-knife will serve a warrior in melee combat, while high-ranking officers will usually be equipped with a Chainsword, Chainaxe or Power Weapon. Combat Doctrine Unlike most Khornate Chaos Cults, the Olympus Thorakitai is a highly-disciplined military force that routinely makes use of standard military tactics and strategies rather than simply rushing head-long onto the battlefield to engage the enemy as rage-fueled berserkers until either they or the foe have fallen. As a result, the standard Olympus Thorakitai trooper is armed with a ranged weapon like a Lasgun or an Autogun and relies on melee weapons like combat knives, billhooks, clubs and grenades only when they are engaged in close hand-to-hand combat in trenchworks or in cluttered urban environments that interfere with a clear field of fire. Due to the Olympus Thorakitai's conquest of Imperial Forge Worlds, the Thorakitai's warriors have access to a wide variety of Imperial patterns of infantry weaponry, artillery and armoured vehicles. This allows the Olympus Thorakitai to fight using the Imperial Guard's own sophisticated combined-arms tactics. Olympus Thorakitai armoured squadrons are generally similar to those of the Imperial Guard. Threat Index and Imperial Policy The Olympus Thorakitai is a direct and grave military threat to Imperial security. Its disciplined and trained nature means that it represents the elite branch of the Archenemy's host. Furthermore, concern must be expressed as to its increasing size. The Olympus Thorakitai is also a painful object lesson as to how the primary skills and strengths of the noble Astra Militarum may be turned against the Imperium itself. Imperial military leaders are urged to suppress Olympus Thorakitai activity wherever it is found. The appearance of Olympus Thorakitai forces must be communicated at all costs to Fleet or sub-sector command, as it indicates a preplanned, tactical enemy action as opposed to a random uprising or raid. The vile and heretical legions of Chaos are ordinarily a supreme menace to the Imperium of Man because of their bludgeoning ferocity and near numberless strengths. The Olympus Thorakitai is a rare example of a more precise and deliberate destructive force. Records also show that though the Thorakitai, they are more likely to attempt to turn and recruit Imperial soldiers (by force if necessary) than other Chaos forces. Olympus Thorakitai Order of Battle First General Army It is estimated that there are around 1 million troops. They are in charge of Field Marshal August Brimlockus with the Generals; Raul zon Kettow-Barbeck, Carl Hüfer Second General Army It is estimated that there are around 1 million troops. They are in charge of Field Marshal Lugwir Krastk with the Generals; Aribert of Anhalt, Ernest Augustus Third General Army It is estimated that there are around 1 million troops. They are in charge of Field Marshal Rodiger zon der Goltz with the Generals; Fourth General Army It is estimated that there are around 1 million troops. They are in charge of Field Marshal Georgios Baraiscacis with the Generals; Theodoros Bolocotronis and Basos Nvrovouniotis Fifth General Army It is estimated that there are around 1 million troops. They are in charge of Field Marshal Izzat Ibrahim al-Buri with the Generals; Sabah Al-Fatlawi and Farhan Jubouri Sixth General Army It is estimated that there are around 1 million troops. They are in charge of Field Marshal Ratko Mladić with the Generals; Petar Gračanin and Sava Grujić Seventh General Army It is estimated that there are around 1 million troops. They are in charge of Field Marshal Mihai Chițac with the Generals; Ion Șerb and Anghel Andreescu Eighth General Army It is estimated that there are around 1 million troops. They are in charge of Field Marshal Ri Pyong-chol with the Generals; Kang Kon and Kim Chaek Notable Olympus Thorakitai Members Stormtroopers The most elite units of the Olympus Thorakitai are known as the Stormtroopers. Though few in number, the Stormtroopers often serve at the vanguard of Olympus Thorakitai assaults, as the private company of the most senior Thorakitai officers or are deployed to carry out various missions as the Forces of Chaos' equivalent of the Imperial Guard Storm Troopers. They are the most skilled, and the most feared, of all Olympus Thorakitai units. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Cults Category:Traitor Imperial Guard Regiments Category:ThePrimeInvictarus